Giocattoli
Il merchandising è la spinta motrice dietro il marchio My Little Pony. ''I '''giocattoli' di Friendship is Magic ''sono disponibili in diverse forme: ''Playful Ponies (taglia media), Fashion Style (taglia grande) e Ponyville (taglia piccoal). I giocattoli standard e grandi hanno criniere colorate, personalizzate e spazzolabili, fedeli alla linea delle precedenti generazioni di giocattoli. Playful Ponies , dimensioni standard]] Sono considerati i giocattoli base di Friendship is Magic. I pupazzi sono alti circa 8 centimetri, coda e criniera pettinabili e sono disponibili con o senza accessori vari. I primi comprendono un animaletto, un pettinino, una sella, un pettinino e altro, mentre i secondi sono venduti soltanto con il pettinino. La prima serie di giocattoli è uscita a novembre del 2010 in America, mentre è arrivata in Italia a fine 2011. Princess Celestia ]] È uno dei primi giocattoli di My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ad essere distribuiti, include un modello di Celestia con una posa unica, pettinino e quattro mollettine. Sul cutie mark è presente un pulsante che la fa parlare, illuminare e muovere le ali. Sembra che la voce non sia la stessa dello show. La testa è ruotabile. A causa del suo colore rosa che non rispecchia il vero colore bianco dello show, è stata ironicamente denominata Pinklestia'' o'' Rosestia .''' È tuttavia in dirittura d'arrivo in America un nuovo giocattolo di Celestia, questa volta di colore bianco. Shine Bright Ponies Sono leggermente più grandi delle loro controparti Playful, con la differenza delle zampe anteriori piegabili all'altezza della spalla e di un pulsante sopra la sella che attiva delle luci colorate dentro di essa. I personaggi usciti finora includono Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie e un' esclusiva Princess Luna venduta nel set del Castello di Canterlot. Pony Fatati Questi pupazzi sono come i Pony Singoli ma con delle grosse ali simili a quelle di una farfalla attaccate sul dorso. Fashion Pony Detti anche Pony alla Moda, sono versioni più grandi dei Pony singoli (circa il doppio) e sono venduti con vestiti ed accessori vari, tra cui scarpe e pettinino per coda e criniera. Un'edizione limitata americana prevedeva nella confezione anche il DVD dell'episodio The Ticket Master (I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante). Blind Bags blind bag]] Sono giocattoli più piccoli di quelli standard (circa 5 centimetri di altezza), venduti singolarmente in bustine con contenuto casuale comunemente chiamate "Blind Bags". Attualmente sono uscite cinque serie di questi giocattoli, ciascuna di 24 personaggi. La serie 3 ha introdotto alcuni personaggi maschili, mentre la quinta prevede anche pegasus unicorni come Princess Celestia. In Italia è uscita solamente la terza serie nel febbraio 2012 successivamente alla trasmissione dello show in televisione, e distribuita da Gedis Edicola. Negli Stati Uniti è in vendita un set di 12 personaggi (predeterminati e non casuali) della serie 1, chiamato "Collection Set". Prevede le sei protagoniste più altri sei personaggi secondari e attualmente è incerto se uscirà anche in Italia. Identificazione Nonostante il contenuto delle Blind Bags dovrebbe essere ignoto, è possibile identificare quale personaggio contiene ciascuna busta grazie ad un numero stampato in rilievo dietro la linguetta posteriore della confezione: ad ogni numero corrisponde univocamente ad un personaggio come illustrato nella tabella sottostante o in questa immagine. Serie Happy Meal Nel gennaio del 2011 in America McDonald ha iniziato la distribuzione di giocattoli esclusivi Friendship is Magic come sorpresa degli Happy Meal per bambine. I pony disponibili erano le sei protagoniste più Cheerilee e Princess Celestia. I giocattoli sono alti circa 7 centimetri, hanno la criniera in plastica e la coda pettinabile. Il simbolo di bellezza di ciascun personaggio è una versione semplificata di quello originale, inoltre assieme ad ogni personaggio era compresa una base per fissare il pony, scomponibile in due pettinini. A gennaio del 2012 la stessa promozione è arrivata in Italia, con la differenza che i personaggi disponibili si limitavano alle sei protagoniste senza Cheerilee e Princess Celestia, e la base-pettinino era assente. La promozione brasiliana (settembre 2011) prevedeva dei modelli completamente diversi: quattro personaggi soltanto (Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle e Applejack), translucidi, con pose diverse e con un pulsante situato sul cutie mark che illumina la testa una volta premuto. Nel marzo del 2012 McDonald ha distribuito una seconda mandata di pony nell'Happy Meal con pose diverse, un gancio per appenderli e Lily Blossom al posto di Cheerilee. La data di uscita di questa seconda serie in Italia è ignota. Peluches Esistono varie serie di peluches', '''fino ad ora 5 sono ufficiali. So Soft Peluches dei personaggi in versione infantile. I personaggi rilasciati fino ad ora sono Pinkie Pie "Learns to Walk", Newborn Sweetie Belle, Newborn Sunny Daze, Newborn Spike the Dragon, Newborn Rainbow Dash, Newborn Princess Skyla (un Alicorno), Newborn Apple Sprout , Cottonbelle, e Pinkie Pie. Peluche-cuscini Grandi peluches-cuscini di pony sono disponibili solo nell'esclusiva serie Canterlot di Target. L'unico personaggio rilasciato fino ad ora è Twilight Sparkle. Peluche giganti Grandi bambole di Twilight Sparkle e Pinkie sono state rese disponibili esclusivamente da Toys 'R' Us a metà 2011. Cantastorie animato Si tratta di peluches interattivi creati da Kid Design. Ogni peluche può cantare un paio di canzoni e raccontare quattro diverse storie basate sugli episodi dello show, allegate al giocattolo anche sottoforma di libri. I personaggi rilasciati sono Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie e Princess Cadence. Le tre canzoni del peluche di Twilight sono il tema principale, un parte della versione estesa e una parte di Basta Inverno; le quattro storie sono: Welcome to Ponyville, The Magic of Frienship, I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante e La Raccolta delle Mele. Le storie del peluche di Pinkie Pie sono ''Il Grifone Sbruffone, La Minaccia del Drago, La Visita di Princess Celestia ''e ''L'Amicizia Prima di Tutto. Le storie del peluche di Princess Cadance sono The Wedding Invitation, Wedding Preparations, Twilight & Cadance e The Best Wedding Ever! Peluche Funrise Peluche fatti da Funrise Toy Corp. in varie dimensioni. I personaggi disponibili sono Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash e Pinkie Pie. Linea 4th Dimension Entertainment 4th Dimension Entertainment ha annunciato una linea di peluche di My Little Pony molto dettagliata che verrà rilasciata attorno a giugno 2013. Twilight Sparkle sarà il primo peluche rilasciato e costerà 25$; seguiranno Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity e Rainbow Dash. Set Usciti in Italia *'Playset Scuola (2011)': contiene Cheerilee con criniera e coda pettinabili, la sagoma in plastica della scuola di Ponyville, alcuni animaletti ed altri accessori. *'Playset Fattoria (2010 USA - 2011 Italia)': similmente al Playset Scuola la confezione comprende Applejack con capelli e criniera pettinabili, la sagoma in plastica del Giardino Dolcimele, animaletti ed accessori. *'Pinkie Pie & Sweetie Belle Boutique dei Dolci (2010 USA - 2011 Italia'): contiene Pinkie Pie e Sweetie Belle con coda e criniera pettinabili, più diversi accessori che ricordano lo Sugarcube Corner dello show. *'Mongolfiera di Twilight Sparkle (2010 USA - 2011 Italia)': include una mongolfiera che può illuminarsi o suonare una musica, una Twilight Sparkle pettinabile e Spike. *'Carrozza Reale (2010 USA - 2011 Italia)': chiamato Rarity's Royal Gem Carriage in America, comprende una piccola carrozza, accessori come fiocchi di plastica, pettinini e una figura di Twilight Sparkle. Nella versione europea vi è anche un pony extra, Star Swirl. *'Gli Amici di Equestria - Set Principessa (2011)': chiamato Royal Castle Friends in America, contiene Twilight Sparkle e Princess Celestia con criniera e coda pettinabili, e uno Spike uguale a quello del Gift Set. Sono incluse due tiare. *'Gli Amici di Equestria - Set Scuola (2011)': chiamato Pony School Pals and Cheerilee in America, contiene Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle e Cheerilee, tutte con criniera e coda pettinabili. *'Pinkie Pie Auto RC (USA 2011'): comprende Pinkie Pie pettinabile, un'automobile radiocomandata e il telecomando apposito. *'Applebloom & Sweetie Belle (USA 2011)': contiene i pony omonimi con alcuni accessori quali un ripiano e, frutta e animaletti. *'La Scuola di Cheerilee (USA 2011)': include Cheerilee, la sagoma della scuola di Ponyville, alcuni animaletti ed accessori vari. *'Furgone di Applejack (USA 2011)': la confezione comprende un pupazzo di Applejack, un furgoncino rosa e alcuni accessori come fiocchi e un cesto di mele. *'La Giostra di Rarity (USA 2011)': chiamato Rarity's Carousel Boutique in America, rievoca in parte il negozio di vestiti di Rarity nello show. La giostra ha una levetta che una volta tirata fa ruotare il perno centrale per qualche secondo e fa suonare una melodia. Oltre a Rarity è incluso anche un altro personaggio e diversi animaletti. La confezione include due batterie ed è possibile provarne il funzionamento senza aprirla. *'Campeggio di Rainbow Dash (USA 2011)': comprende una piccola tenda, due animaletti e alcuni accessori tra cui il fuoco da campo, lanterna e tazzine. Non usciti in Italia *'Gift Set (2010)': contiene i pupazzi con coda e criniera di plastica e più piccoli dei pony standard di Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie e Spike. Non disponibile in Italia. *'Fluttershy's Nursery Tree (2010 USA)': include Fluttershy pettinabile, un albero in plastica, animaletti ed accessori vari. Galleria File:Celestia1.jpg|Princess Celestia File:Pony-pet-wave1.jpg|Prima serie di pony singoli File:Fashion-rarity1.jpg|Fashion Rarity File:Blind-applejack.jpg|Applejack delle Blind Bags File:Fy6Qg.jpg|Tabella identificativa Blind Bags Voci Correlate *Merchandise en:Toys sv:Leksaker